DC Superheroes: Extinction
by Fiction For The Ages
Summary: In the DC universe, someone is causing superheroes and villains alike to become horrific monsters with enough power to take down even the mightiest of heroes! Who will prevail in this epic saga? The strong will fight, the weak perish, and everyone else is not important. Who will stop this deadly foe before this becomes the extinction of the Justice League!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hal Jordan A.K.A Green Lantern P.O.V  
Oa, 9:18 am Earth Time

"Jordan!" I spin around, ring raised. I was met with one in return. "Kilowog," I exclaim, "Don't do that!" Kilowog lowered his ring. "You pointed at me first…" he mumbles. "And? You know I have a lot of enemies. For all I knew, you could've been Sinestro about to blow my head off." Kilowog snorts. "Buddy, this is Oa, headquarters of the Green Lanterns." I say nothing. He sighs. I'm impatient. So sue me. "Anyways, I'm not here to argue. The Guardians are, er... requesting that you see them immediately." I think about that. Today is Saturday. I was hoping for a little R&R… "Sigh… Tell them I'll be the- Oh. Carol?" A hologram of Star Sapphire materializes from my ring. "Hey Hal, my ring is picking up something odd near Coast City. I think you might want to come." I sigh. Face the wrath of the Guardians of the Universe or your angry girlfriend? "Well, that settles it. Kilowog, please tell the Guardians that I'll see them as soon as I deal with this, er… predicament. Kilowog looks at me like I just signed a death wish. "Whatever you say Hal. I'll be sure to pick a nice coffin for you." I roll my eyes. "I saw that!" I laugh. "Stay safe Jordan." "Don't worry, I will." With that, I take off into space, headed for Earth.

Kilowog P.O.V  
Oa, 9:46 am Earth Time

"Exactly where did Jordan run off to?" Ganthet asks me. "T-to Earth." Gosh, these guys give me the creeps. The Guardians begin conversing with one another. Then they realize that I'm still here. "Kilowog, you are dismissed." I look up. "Yes Ganthet." As I leave the room, I can hear the Guardians still speaking. However, instead of hearing the usual seriousness of the Guardians, I hear fear in every word I hear them say. "What is going on?" I ask myself.

Carol Ferris A.K.A Star Sapphire P.O.V  
Earth, 10:03 pm Earth Time

Something is definitely wrong here. My ring is telling me something is wrong, but the forest is so dense here if someone was hiding here I would never be able to find them. But, my ring tells me something is here, so it's probably right. "Okay, if I were a villain where would I hide?" I ask myself. "Pfft, who am I kidding," I snort. "I could hide anywhere and not be found." I need a bird's eye view. Suddenly, a rustling sound behind me causes me to whip around, nearly tripping over myself. "Hal, is that you?" I raise my ring. "Hal, this isn't funny!" I create a slingshot with my ring and shoot at the foliage. Nothing. Slowly, I creep towards the bush. Suddenly, an avian creature jumps out from behind from behind a tree. Before I can react, two more grab my arms from behind, preventing me from escaping."Get off me, you disgusting aliens!" I snarl. But I can't do anything. The alien in front of me simply smirks and raises his gun, aims and fires. "Aaargh!" I collapse. Pain erupts from where I'm shot. My thoughts start to become clouded by a powerful force. I feel my consciousness slipping away. "Hal, come soon… Please."

Hal Jordan A.K.A Green Lantern P.O.V  
Earth, 10:37 Earth Time

I make it to Earth in less than an hour. That might be a new record. In your face Flash! Er… anyways, somewhere near Coast City could be anywhere. "Ring, locate Star Sapphire." I mean it as a joke, but almost instantly, my ring creates a 3-D map complete with pictures and a soothing voice that tells me to turn left at the next twenty- something miles. Actually, not that last part but still, I'm quite impressed. "Huh, good job ring." I follow the map to a highly dense and forested area. "Oh great," I sigh. "Sure. I can easily find you here!" I fly over the forest hoping to see any sign of Carol. The good news is that I find her in a clearing. The bad news; she's unconscious. "Carol, are you okay?" She doesn't answer. I shake her several times. Nothing happens. Then I see the blast mark on her chest. She'd been shot. I decide to radio the Justice League. "J'onn? It's me Hal." I can't hear much as his voice sounds distorted. Since I'm out in a forest, I guess the signal is not too great. I can only make out a few words. "Your~ Bzzt~ is bad~ Bzzt~ can't~ Bzzt~ you!" I scream: "What, I can't hear yo- Arrrghh!" I've been shot from behind. I fall as pain racks my body. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Carol scream, and then… She gets up. "Carol, help me!" I say. Then I see her. Her skin had become grey like a rock. Sharp claws had replaced her nails, her teeth sharp and her eyes blood red. "Carol?" I say weakly. But I know this isn't her. Suddenly, I feel my nails elongate. "Oh no… It's happening to me too!" My teeth begin to grow sharp, my skin begins to change color, and then, and then… It all fades away.

Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash P.O.V  
Earth, 10:54 am Earth Time

It's Saturday, and hopefully the JLA won't call me up for a mission because starting now it's officially ME day. "What a wonderful day to take a walk and- HOT DOGS!" I rush to the stand and look at the selection. One Giant Burger Dog with extra cheese please!" The man at the stand simply stares at me. "Hello?" I snap my fingers a couple 'a times. The man shakes his head. "Ye- yer The Flash!" I roll my eyes. "Well, duh! Can I have my dog now?" The man looks at me, confused. "Not a real dog!" I say, exasperated, "A hot dog. You own a hot dog stand!" The man jumps. "Right! One Giant Burger Dog with extra cheese coming up, on the house!" He winks at me. I smirk. Who says there aren't perks to being a superhero? Oh, right. Batman… "Here's yer dog!" the man says, so ecstatic, it's as if he's about to spontaneously combust. I grab the humongous hunk of deliciousness and slowly walk away, savoring the smell. What? It's heavy! I'm about to take a bite of my dog when suddenly a zooming silver, er… thing comes zooming past my head and pins my dog to the wall, which then falls to the ground. "Hey that cost me- Oh right, on the house. But still, I was gonna eat that!" I whirl around. "George, er… I mean, Gary, I mean, Captain Boomerang!" "Aww, are you pouting?" he taunts. I pull down my hood. "It's on!"

Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash P.O.V  
Earth, 11:04 am Earth Time

Almost immediately after I say it, he throws seven sharp and quite deadly boomerangs at me. Not much of a challenge. It's like dodge ball, except for that teeny tiny part that you might die. "What's the deal, George? Money, revenge, or I know, ruining my perfect day!" He smirks. "All of them mixed together, plus a hint of boredom." I growl. I rush up and give him a roundhouse kick he wont soon forget. "No one messes with my hot dogs!" He goes flying. "That cheers me up." Then, out of nowhere, a boomerang comes flying, nearly taking my head off. "That, however, doesn't." As I get back into the game, he brings it in the form of a flying tackle, knocking the wind outta me. I kick Cap'n Crunch off and take a couple of breaths. "Workout!" The hot dog man comes over and offers me a hand. "Do me a favor, and get out of here before you get hurt." He nods and runs away. Suddenly, four boomerangs fly out and pin me to the ground. I try to break free, but the boomerangs cut into my wrist. "Ow!" Cap walks over and... Releases me. "What?" I wonder. Then it hit me. Literally. He punches me so hard that I would definitely feel it in the morning. So I tackle him. "Get off me!" he growls. "Nope, never." I laugh. He smirks. Uh-oh. He kicks me in my stomach and flips me over. "This ends now!" He raises his boomerang and- BANG, he collapses. "What the…"

Barry Allen A.K.A The Flash P.O.V  
Earth, 11:26 Earth Time

He had been shot. I see the burn mark on his back. It had penetrated straight through his clothing, and it left a red mark on his skin. "Ew." I gag. "George, you okay?" No reply. I shake him. Then, slowly, he gets up. Since he isn't dead, I think I'll knock him out so I can throw him in the slammer. I throw a lightning-fast punch and… He catches it. Somehow, he catches it. His claws dig int- wait a minute! He has claws! He looks up, and what I see is horrifying. His teeth are serrated and sharp and is spread into a malicious grin. "God, that's scary!" I say. He grabs my other arm with his and smiles at me. Not good. He flips me over, several feet into the air and I land on the nice soft concrete. "Ouch!" I know I've broken several ribs, and who knows what else. "The mighty Flash, at his end!" I shudder. This wasn't Cap, this was something evil. So I run for it. Call me a coward, whatever, but I know if I were to keep on fighting him, it would've been a lot worse. I think I'm a safe distance away so I radio Headquarters. "J'onn, it's me, Barry." I say, out of breath. "Beam me up, will y'a?" Martian Manhunters voice replies to me: "Of course, Flash, I'm extracting you now!" As I was beam up, I realize that this time, I had barely escaped with my life. "Boy, do I have a story to tell when I get up there."

* * *

 **Hey guys! This is my first story ever so I hope you like this first chapter. Please leave a review :)**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reckoning

Kal-El A.K.A Clark Kent A.K.A Superman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 11: 44 Earth Time

What a day… It's not even noon and I've already got a major headache. "Superman, Parasite has escaped from prison!" "Superman, Plastic Man's gotten all tangled!" "Superman, the food today is terrible!" I sigh as I rub my temples. A medic comes up to me. "Tylenol, Superman?" I decline. Suddenly, J'onn alerts me. "Extraction inbound. Clear area." I watch as a blurred figure appears on the extraction pad. It materializes into S.T.R.I.P.E, also known as Pat Dugan. He's carrying someone over his shoulder. I fly up. "Is everything alright?" I ask. "Yeah," he replies, exhausted. Stargirl's propped on his shoulder, unconscious. "We we're doing regular patrol together, y'know, a flyover, and suddenly, she simply collapses. She had been shot." He shows me the burn mark. "I decided to come, just in case." I motion for medics. "Get her-" I had been interrupted. "Put her in a containment cell!" "What?" I turn around. Someone else had just materialized on the teleport pad. Battered and bruised, he points at Stargirl. "Flash?"

Kal-El A.K.A Clark Kent A.K.A Superman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 11: 44 Earth Time

"Flash, what are you talking about?" Pat demands. "Flash, explain now." He winces. He has broken several bones. "I don't know how to, but I'll try." Pat motions for him to continue. "I just fought Captain Boomerang. He was about to stab me when he simply collapsed. He'd been shot. I tried to wake him, but he didn't budge." Flash takes a breath. "Then he got up and… He was different. He had claws and sharp teeth and was extremely powerful. That's how I got all these injuries." Flash finishes, panting. "Well, what do we do?" Pat asks. He'd taken off his suit and propped Stargirl onto a wall. I sigh. "Flash, go get medical attention." "Pat, get Courtney to the med-'' I was interrupted again by a guttural scream, from Stargirl. "Courtney!" Pat yells, and then she falls silent. Slowly she gets up. "Courtney?" Pat says, quietly. She's walking towards him, almost in a trance "Wham!" She punches him so hard he flies across the room and lands on J'onn. "Aargh!" he cries. "Stargirl!" I shout. But it wasn't her. She looks at me. It was just as Flash had described. She had claws, teeth and a malicious grin. Stargirl suddenly grabs her staff and begins firing beams of light everywhere, causing mass panic. "J'onn, get Pat to the hospital wing, and then come back here. Everyone else, GET OUTTA HERE!" Stargirl looks at me. "Stargirl, I know you're in there. Fight it!" Instead of listening, she kicks me into tomorrow. She's very strong. "Maybe I should listen to Flash…" I mumble.

Kal-El A.K.A Clark Kent A.K.A Superman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 11: 44 am Earth Time

Stargirl doesn't give me any breathing room. She comes at me with punches, kicks, jabs and whacking me over the head with her staff. "Stop Courtney! Fight the evil!" But it's hopeless. I'm tired, and I haven't even thrown a punch yet. Maybe it's because I don't want to hurt a fellow comrade. However, I know, right now, I can't cure her. With that, I go on the offensive. "Sorry, Courtney." I apologize as I see an opening. I throw a punch and it hit its mark. Stargirl goes plummeting to the ground. The fight is over. I land and radio the medics. "I need medical assi-" Once again, I'm cut short when she kicks me. Apparently she isn't out for the count. I feel my back break. "Aaaah!" I fall to the ground, twitching. Faintly, I see Courtney step in front of me. She bends down, her claws gnawing at my chest, near my heart. Suddenly, she disappears. I hear several punches being thrown, and then… Silence. Then I hear someone speak. "Superman, are you okay?" "J'onn?" I ask, but I was too weak to stay awake any longer and… I fainted.

J'onn J'onzz A.K.A Martian Manhunter P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 1:01 pm Earth Time

"How long until he can walk again?" I ask. The doctor thinks for a second. "Depends how badly he's injured." he replies solemnly. "My guess is about three to four months, just to fix his back, then another five months of rest. He'll be out for at least a year or so." I sigh. This news is not good, especially now. "Can I talk to him?" I ask. The doctor nods, and leads the way. I walk into a hospital room. Superman's on a stretcher, immobile. He groans. "I hear that you'll be out of commission for about-" Superman nodded. "A year, I know." Superman whispers painfully. I walk away. As soon as I get back to my station, I call for a meeting. "All Justice League members come to the extraction room immediately for a meeting." Soon, all the members are walking into the room or beaming in from the ground. "Members, I have called you here to talk about recent happenings with our comrades." Murmuring breaks out immediately. Batman decided to take lead. "Everyone calm down!" He exclaims. "Recently, several heroes-" Flash interrupts. "And villains!" he says, and then looks around. "Oops…" he says, sheepishly. "Yes…" Batman says, obviously irritated. "As I was saying… Recently, heroes and villains have been targeted by something unknown. They are being shot, which then transforms them into vicious fighters, as some of you saw several moments ago." Several heroes gasp. Wonder Woman joined in. "We now ask you, from now on to be more careful in patrol duties and missions… Thank you." Wonder Woman ends. The members, sensing the speech over, leave in much worse moods then when they came. "Oh boy…"

Unknown P.O.V  
Unknown, 1:45 Earth Time

I'm frankly, quite impressed. Only a day into action and the plan is already going better than expected. Kal-El can no longer fight, along with the being known as the Flash. The one thing however that confuses me is why the scouts report three mutations when I see from the trackers that there are four... Someone is not telling me the truth. I know that the Lanterns that were mutated are on board, in stasis. The other mutant, the one wielding the staff of cosmic power, Stargirl, is locked away in the Leagues headquarters. I need the truth. "Chief of Sector 121, report to me immediately!" I say in telepathy. I'm waiting. Finally, a knock on the door. "Enter." An avian creature, Chief of Sector 121, waddles in. "Y-yes master?" he stammers. I say nothing, letting the tension build. Finally I say; "Who is the fourth mutation?" He looks bewildered. "Er, master, that was an accident..." he says, groveling. I keep my back to him. "We were going after the Flash, when we accidentally hit the being known as Captain Boomerang. I meant to tell you! Honest!" I think about it. I was planning to only mutate heroes, then have the villains side with me or be destroyed. Now however, it seems to be a better idea to simply mutate them all. "You are to tell the others from now on, it's okay to mutate villains as well" The chief looks at me in surprise. He stands there, immobilized. "Get out and do your job before I VAPORIZE YOU!" I growl, letting the anger show in my voice. "Yes master, thank you master..." he says before quickly waddling away. Stupid creatures...

* * *

 **Wow guys! It's only been about two months and already I have over 73 views on this little story I have here. I want to thank you guys so much and it's really a nice feeling that people took the time to read my stories. I know it's not the best grammar and stuff but I try my best. :) This is my first story ever on this site so I want to thank everyone who read it. Thanks so much!**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plague

J'onn J'onzz A.K.A Martian Manhunter P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 1: 51 Earth Time

Flash is in the hospital wing with several broken ribs and a broken arm. Superman is in the wing as well with a broken back, and everywhere else is either mass panic or silent whispers. I have a headache. I decide to com a member to see if they are willing to trade patrol duties. I want to get out there and see what's happening. "Who has patrol duty next?" I ask myself going through the schedule. "Let's see… Vibe and Elongated Man." I reach for the com. "Would members Vibe and Elongated Man report to the extraction area please." Murmurs spread across the room. I sigh. Diana suddenly flies up next to me on my "perch" as some people say. "What's up?" she asks. "I'm taking over their patrol duties." I say simply. She stares at me if I'm crazy. Honestly I don't know if I am. "Are you out of your mind J'onn!" she says, staring at me. "You're one of the strongest members. If whatever it is out there gets you, we're dead!" I pause for a second. "Yet you wish to go as well?" I ask. She splutters. "I- wha- how? WHAT?" "I can read minds, you know." I reply, not looking up from my computer screen. I can visualize her fuming. Usually this is not like me. I do not understand the exact meaning of the word fun… However, today I am letting no one change my mind. Diana is looking at me if she wants to say something, but her face turns into a wry smile. She lands beside me. "So?" I point. Vibe and Elongated Man are approaching. "Wassup Manhunter?" Vibe calls up. Randolph, however, simply elongates himself all the way up, until his head is at my level. "Way to rub it in, Ralph…" Vibe mutters. "Yes J'onn?" Ralph asks. Before I can say anything, Diana cuts in. "He needs a… Favor."

Diana Prince A.K.A Wonder Woman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 2:00 Earth Time

"He wants what?" Elongated Man says, nearly losing balance and toppling over. I tell him again. "Jonn over here suggests we take your shift to try and find anything suspicious. Ralph looks bewildered. "Nothing against you, but, are you nuts?" he says once more, "You guys are founding members! If you guys get…" he stutters as he struggles to find a word. "Changed," he decides, "we'll all be doomed. Superman and Flash are already temporarily out of commission, and we can't risk losing you guys too." Ralph is so worked up right now that he's swaying from side to side. I hear Vibe yell; "What's going on up there!" J'onn suddenly decides to say something. "We're switching duties, that's final. Mr. Terrific will take over for me while we're gone." This time Ralph really does lose balance and starts to fall down like a tree. "TIMBER!" I hear Vibe holler. I resist the urge to laugh. After Ralph comes back to consciousness we send him off. "Clear area for teleport." J'onn says floating down from his perch. Everyone tries to convince J'onn to not go, but it doesn't work. "I… We," he says, mentioning me "are going and that's final." So, that's that. As we beam down, J'onn changes form into something more… human. 'Why do you need to do that?" I ask. "I need to… Blend in, so to speak." I feel bad for him. All his years here and he still doesn't feel like he fits in… When we land on solid ground, I ask him; "Where do we begin?"

Diana Prince A.K.A Wonder Woman P.O.V  
Earth, 2:21 Earth Time

Since J'onn is camouflaged, I might as well disguise myself the best I can. I buy a pair of sweatpants and a leather jacket and put them on. We don't want to attract any attention, the good and the bad kind. "Let's wait for a minute…" J'onn says, in an almost ominous tone, as if he knows what's going to happen next. Suddenly, as if it is the most coincidental thing ever, a blur speeds past us. I pull out my lasso and catch the "perpetrator" and drag him to us. "Kid Flash?" I say in surprise. The Titan squirms and spins, trying to break free. "Leggo! Leggo a' me!" he nearly sobs, thrashing. I untie him. When he finally gets up and sees me, he stays rooted at the spot looking back and forth between me and J'onn. "Wonder Woman?" he says in awe. I nod, then I ask him; "Why are you running and screaming?" "Uhh…" I watch as his cheeks turn red. "Someone is chasing him." J'onn says. I nearly yelp in surprise. I had forgotten he was even there. "Oookaay," Wally says, backing up a bit. "Who's the creepy guy who can read my mind?" He watches as J'onn transforms back into his regular self. "Oh, sorry Mr. Manhunter, sir." he mumbles. "Anyways, as I was saying…"

Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash P.O.V  
Earth, 2:46 Earth Time

Am I actually meeting Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter at the same time? I'm so nervous… Anyways, now they're asking me why I'm running… "Well, it was just an average day at the Tower when suddenly an alert came. There were a few of us at the Tower so we responded to it. There was Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, Speedy, Aquagirl and me. When we arrived, we saw… Nothing." I pause to breathe. "What?" Wonder Woman asks. "Yeah, that's what we thought. Then suddenly, an alien-bird thing popped out of nowhere, holding this ray gun. We all managed to dodge his lasers… Except for Beast Boy." Out of the corner of my eye I see Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunters eyes slim. "Then what?" I'm about to tell them when Martian Manhunters speaks up. "Beast Boys skin turned gray and his teeth sharp. He became mutated, like Stargirl." I blink. "What?" I say, surprised. "It happened to you too?" Wonder Woman nods. "Stargirl was shot earlier and she received the same effects that Beast Boy." I sigh. "That's why I ran. Beast Boy flew into a rage. He managed to knock out Starfire and Speedy. " "Where is he now?" Wonder Woman asks. I didn't answer. I couldn't, because he was right behind them. "Right behind you."

J'onn J'onzz A.K.A Martian Manhunter P.O.V  
Earth, 3:18 Earth Time

He's a gorilla. "Look out!" I yell. I push the both of them out of the way just as Beast Boys ape fists smash into the concrete. "Whoa!" I hear Kid Flash yell. Then he changes into a tiger. He pounces onto me and is trying to claw me. I simply become ghost-like and he slips through me. So, he goes for Kid Flash instead. He swipes a paw at Kid Flash, causing it to rip the fabric and the flesh to tear. "Aargh!" "Wally!" I hear Diana scream. "Oh, it's on." She delivers a flying blow, knocking Beast Boy into the air. However, he changes into an eagle and flies back down to the ground. This time, he changes into a bull, charging at Diana. However, using her bracelets, she blocks down Beast Boy, and flips him over. This time, he changes into a gigantic octopus, immediately using his tentacles to ensnare Diana, Kid Flash and I. I however, slip through him again. "I can't stab him J'onn! I can't hurt him!" she cries. So, I decide to try and knock him out. I punch Beast Boy in the eye, then in the head. Finally after a severe pounding (with the help of a freed Diana), Beast Boy reverted to his human form. Diana, in turn, ensnares him with her lasso. I grab Kid Flash and carry him. As we walk, I com Headquarters. "Mr. Terrific, Diana and I require extraction. Also get several medics, we have several injuries that need medical assistance." Moments later; "Of course. Glad you're okay." As we beam up, I now realize how severe this situation really is…

J'onn J'onzz A.K.A Martian Manhunter P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 4:32 Earth Time

"Kid Flashes wounds are healing. Beast Boy has been locked up and is being studied in hopes of finding a cure. Today has been quite… Interesting." I say. "Yes, and yet we still have no clue who is behind it." Diana replies. We are in the Meeting Room. "Plus, many other beings with powers are missing as well. Orm, my half-brother, is nowhere to be found." That is Aquaman. "Plus, we have three founding members out of commission." Batman says, sounding, could it be, worried. "What!" Aquaman exclaims."Only Superman and Flash are injured!" "Well, yes, but haven't you guys realized we've heard nothing from Hal?" No one says a word. "Well, we might as well have another-" I was cut short by a staff member who burst into the room. "Help! Beast Boy, he just escaped!"

* * *

 **Hey guys. It's me again. Just wanted to give a little update. I added another P.O.V onto Chapter 2 about our "unknown" villain so go check it out. If you guys can figure out who it is and write it in the review section, you win a lollipop (not really)! Just wanted to tell you guys that. Please keep reading and reviewing. :)**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	4. Chapter 4: The Recruitment

Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 4:35 Earth Time

We're running down the hall. J'onn, Diana, Arthur and me. We don't need to look for him. We simply follow the trail of destruction leading from the cell. The trail leads all the way to the extraction room. There we see Beast Boy as himself fiddling with the controls on J'onns "perch". "Beast Boy!" I say, throwing a batarang. It ricochets off his face. "Good one, Bats. Now he's mad…" I hear Arthur tell me. However, instead of attacking us, the mutated and grey-skinned Beast Boy continues to mess with the controls. Suddenly I realize what he's doing. "Stop him, he's calling reinforcements!" I holler, but it's too late. Beast Boy smiles a grin too big for his face as the extraction pad lights up. Silhouettes of slightly avian creatures begin to form. J'onn flies up and punches the mutated Beast Boy in the gut, knocking him out. Then he grabs the com. I grab my grapple and swing up beside him. I grab the com from him and say; "Would all android and armored members report to the extraction room now. This is an Alpha level threat!" Then I scream; "Diana, Arthur, get out and get far away. J'onn and I will stay. You two might be a liability!" They nod and run off. Just then, the silhouettes materialize into the real thing. Three avian creatures holding ray guns, aimed menacingly at me. He snarls and fires. The ray is about to hit me when a grey figure jumps in front of me, taking the ray to the chest. "Tin!"

Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman P.O.V

Justice League Headquarters, 4:35 Earth Time

I watch as Tin falls to the ground. Just as I expected, Tin gets right back up and goes back to fighting. "How?" J'onn stutters. I motion the "I'll tell you later" sign. He nods. We watch as Blue Beetle, Red Tornado, Steel and the Metal Men continue relentlessly to attack the intruders. Suddenly, I hear a low growl behind me. I whip around and so does J'onn. "Oops…" I mumble. Beast Boy gets back up groggily and transforms into a gigantic serpent. He strikes at me. I dodge to the left, J'onn the right, and his fangs dig deep into the floor. "We need backup!" I hear J'onn say over the railing. "We're comin'!" I hear someone say. Moments later, Mercury, Iron, Lead and Red Tornado fly up. Beast Boy is still trying to release his teeth. "Hit him hard, but don't injure him too badly, he's still a hero at heart." I tell them. So while I distract Beast Boy with flash bangs and mini-grenades, Lead and Iron grab him by the tail and torso, pinning down the gigantic serpent. Mercury begins to constrict around his throat, and Red Tornado creates a mini tornado that funnels out enough air from Beast Boys lungs that he falls unconscious. Lead and Iron release their grip, and watch as Beast Boy reverts back again to human form. "Lead, take him to the- actually, J'onn please, you handle this. Lead could you tag along?" I say. He nods in consent. I look over the railing. All three ray guns are nowhere to be seen. Platinum has one creature in a head lock. Steel is standing beside another creature that looks like it had its face pounded back into its skull. Steel gives me a thumbs up. And Blue Beetle has a gun pointed at the last creature that is being repeatedly punched by Tin. "Bad alien, bad alien!" I smile.

Bruce Wayne A.K.A Batman P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 4:35 Earth Time

"How did you know that the ray guns would only affect organic beings?" Aquaman asks me. I sigh. "As I was checking up on Pat, I saw on his armor had a blast mark as well. I assumed that whatever it was that shot Stargirl, tried to shoot him as well. However, the ray didn't make it through the tough armor. I'm guessing the ray is not very strong, only able to cut through fabric and such. It's real profound effect is after it touches the beings skin or flesh." I hear Arthur gag. J'onn sighs. "Kid Flash is in the hospital wing. Beast Boy is in maximum security. The Headquarters is back, more or less to normal. Flash made it to the meeting, in a wheelchair. "So what now?" he asks me. "I suggest we create a little group…"

John Henry Irons A.K.A Steel P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 4:46 Earth Time

"That was fun." Kara looks at me as if I'm crazy. "What?" I demand. "What's wrong is that you say something is fun when it risks the lives of millions of people!" she fumes. "So you deny that when you beat up wrongdoers you don't have any feel of thrill? If not, you're an imposter and I'm not talking to the real Kara Zor-El." She stares at me, and then flies away. I can hear her laughing. I roll my eyes. I wonder about what the future of the Justice League and perhaps even the world. I walk to the cafeteria. "I wonder what's on the menu…" I say to myself. I go and see that today chicken wings are on the menu. I grab a tray and heave a whole dozen onto my plate. The cafeteria lady is staring at me. I give her a warm smile and head to find a table. I find no other seat, so I sit beside Blue Beetle. "That certainly was something this morning, eh?" he says, gnawing at his chicken. I nod, not trying to boast. "It was surprisingly fun." Blue Beetle stares at me. "Well, you can't say you didn't have fun knocking their teeth out." I try to say, digging into my lunch. Blue Beetle stays silent. Oh well. We finish our lunch quietly. I notice that Blue has eaten over twenty chicken wings. "Holy cow!" I laugh. Blue Beetle looks embarrassed. "Sorry mate." I apologize. He nods. Suddenly, I hear an announcement. "Would all armored and android members report to the meeting room immediately." "Let's go!" I tell Blue Beetle.

John Henry Irons A.K.A Steel P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 5:23 Earth Time

I fly to the meeting room. Along the way I see Red Tornado, the Metal Men, and Shining Knight. When I arrive, I see all the founding members there. Flash looks cute in a wheelchair. When everyone arrives, Batman gets up. "Fellow members of the JLA. You all know about the recent attacks against the Justice League and its members. We have called you all here today, to ask of you a favor. We have learnt that the beam that the enemy is using does not penetrate armor. Therefore, we will be creating a task force to handle these situations. Those that feel that they are not suited or are not prepared enough may leave" No one leaves the room. We begin to assemble the task force. There are enough of us to be split into four different groups. "Task force one; Lead, Mercury, Shining Knight and Blue Beetle. Blue, you're the leader of your task force." says Batman. Blue looks shocked. I give him a pat on the back. "Task force two; Amazo, Rocket Red, Gold and S.T.R.I.P.E will lead you as soon as he is healed. Rocket, you're the leader for now." Red gives him a thumbs up. 'Task force three; Platinum, Hourman, Zeta and Cyborg, you will lead this task force." "Task force four; Iron, Tin, Red Tornado and Steel, you lead" "Thank you." I say. The meeting adjourns, and I head off to go to bed. "Hoo-boy!"

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in a long time guys! It's been a long couple of months. Please forgive me! This chapter is kinda more of a introduce more characters kinda chapter. I also have a new Slugterra story so please do go check that out! Anyways, enough rambling. Hope you guys like it! Remember to review!**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	5. Chapter 5: The Crisis

Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow P.O.V  
Justice League Headquarters, 10:16 Earth Time

"Green Arrow, where are you off to?" I hear J'onn ask me. "I'm off for daily patrol, remember J'onn?" I say smirking. "Today's Friday." "Well," he says, "you will need a task force member to accompany you." I sigh. "It's okay J'onn, I can handle it." "No you cannot." He says sternly. "Would a member from a task force please come to the extraction room?" J'onn says over the com. A blue blur whizzes from a hallway. "Blue Beetle, glad you could make it." J'onn says. "What! I'm not working with a rookie!" I holler. J'onn stares at me. Blue Beetle looks hurt. I clear my throat. "You will go with him." Someone cuts me off. I look up. Standing beside J'onn is Batman. "Okay fine Bats, but only because you say so. I step onto the platform. Blue looks over at me. I whip my head over. He quickly turns around. "Prepare for teleportation." I hear J'onn say. I take a last glance at Headquarters as I feel my body being whisked away. We land at my usual spot, a field near Metropolis. "Get ready rookie." I'm about to tell him to cover my back when I hear; "I'm not a rookie!" Blue Beetle screams. I feel bad on the inside, but I don't let it show. "If you think you're such a hotshot, fine. Do patrol on your own." He pauses. "Speedy used to always talk about you like you were a hero. Now all I see in front of me is a jerk!"He softens his tone, as if he's about to cry. "Good luck. I just wanted to help." He says as he flies off. "What just happened?" I ask myself.

Oliver Queen A.K.A Green Arrow P.O.V  
Metropolis, 10:29 Earth Time

I begin my patrol, secretly looking for any signs of Blue Beetle, but he probably went back to Headquarters already. I begin my daily patrol. Almost immediately, I hear police sirens. I hear a roar of an engine. I duck as an ATV flies over my head. It lands behind me and starts off at full speed. "Hey bucko, you missed a spot on my head!" I holler. I press a button on my wristwatch. Several moments later, my trusty motorcycle skids to a halt beside me. I hop on and go into hot pursuit. I catch up to the ATV maniac and I pull out my bow. I shoot one of the tires and the driver goes flying off into a bush. I hop off my bike and walk over to the bushes."Hands up, bucko. The gig is up." The perpetrator turns around and looks at me. My heart skips a beat. It's Speedy. "What the-?" I stutter. Speedy looks at me maniacally. He shows signs of mutation as well. Gray skin, sharp teeth. He pulls out his bow. Luckily I'm a better shot than him. However, instead of shooting me with an arrow, he leaps and whacks me over the head with his bow. "Ow. Hey, that's a bow, not a club!" I can't hurt him. I can't. He was my sidekick. So, in an awkward action in my mind between me kicking him and running away, they conjoin, and I end up falling flat on my butt. Speedy smiles, his shadow looming over me. He steps on my chest, and begins to push. Never have I ever felt so weak… Then suddenly, I hear; "Look out!" I see my motorcycle whizz by, hitting Speedy in the chest, then carrying him on, sailing for another couple of feet. I look around. Hovering in front of me, is Blue Beetle. "Ulp." I say.

Jaime Reyes A.K.A Blue Beetle P.O.V  
Metropolis, 10:41 Earth Time

I watch as Green Arrow stands there awkwardly. Since no apology comes from him, I return my attention to Speedy, who is getting up. He does his best taxicab whistle. I begin to hear a sound, a whoosh from the air. Suddenly, a green beam blasts the ground in front of me. "Look out!" I scream. Green Arrow jumps to the side as several more blasts hit the ground. I look up and see in the clouds a shape firing beams. "It's Starfire!" I tell to Green Arrow. He nods and pull out his bow. He shoots an electric arrow. A beam of green light vaporizes it in mid-air. She flies over, and swoops down and plucks Speedy up. "We have to follow them!" Green Arrow hollers. "Need a lift?" I smirk. He stares at me. "I have my pride, and a jet. Plus, you already owe me a new bike." I roll my eyes. "Let's go." Green Arrow presses a button on his wristwatch and a few moments later a giant green arrow shaped jet comes out of the clouds. "Let's go, we got some Titans to catch." I activate my wings and we take off. I see Starfire head off into the clouds, so we follow. Then, I couldn't see a thing. I could still communicate to Green Arrow through my com but that is about it. Then I hear Green Arrow scream; "I'm hit!"

Jaime Reyes A.K.A Blue Beetle P.O.V  
Metropolis, 10:55 Earth Time

I search the clouds for any sign of Green Arrow. "Where are you?" I think to myself. Then I see it. An emerald colored object with smoke coming off its left side. "You okay?" I ask, panicked, through the com. I get no response. I fly over to the plane as fast as I can. Starfire is nowhere to be seen, so I peer through the windshield. Green Arrow is knocked out, his nose bleeding profusely. He must've hit his head on the dash. I com Headquarters. "Requesting backup! I repeat, code red! Requesting backup!" I say. "How much backup?" I hear J'onn ask. "Another task force member. We got two mutations out here, Green Arrow's down and visibility is low!" I scream, practically crying. I thought being a task force member was an honor, but now it's turning into a curse. "We're sending Cyborg, he'll be the best in this situation." I give no response, as I try hard to pry open the windshield. Finally, with no choice, I blast open the windshield. I peer in. Green Arrow's okay. Suddenly, another green beam blasts apart the other engine. I grab Green Arrow under the shoulders and lift him out of the plane. Now I'm in trouble. Starfire and Speedy are nearby, and my hands are full. So I fly down to the ground and drop Green Arrow onto the ground. Suddenly an arrow stabs me in the shoulder, sending an electric shock through me. "No!" I mumble. But it's no use. Just to rub it in, Speedy shoots another arrow at me, electrocuting me for a second time. He smiles an evil grin. The last thing I see is Speedy dashing off into the brush and Starfire picking Green Arrow up. "No… Please…" But it's too late. I pass out.

Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg P.O.V  
Metropolis, 11:14 Earth Time

"Blue!" I say when I spot Blue Beetle, collapsed on the forest floor. I simply tracked him with his com, but he doesn't respond to any of my shoves and nudges. "J'onn, I need extraction immediately. One member down, one missing." I say as I notice there is no Green Arrow. I scan the area, but I find nothing, except for Green Arrows jet, that landed a couple of meters away. I feel my body dissipate as I am beamed up to Headquarters. When I arrive, medics are there already, ready to take Blue to the hospital wing. He would have to explain what happened later. "Where's Green Arrow?" J'onn asks me. I shake my head. He sighs, "That's another one added to the ever growing list of missing members. Let's see, Vigilante, Vixen, Mr. Terrific, Atom Smasher, The Ray, Aztek, Creeper and now Green Arrow. He shakes his head. "You did well Cyborg, you saved him." J'onn tells me. "No I didn't save him." I say, gravely. "Whoever is behind this doesn't want him."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter is kind of late so sorry! :) It's been a crazy weekend. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I've been getting a lot of positive feedback recently so thanks a bunch! Keep it up! Keep reviewing!**

 **Shoutout to SlugtiffyPieceout123 for favouriting (not a word) my Slugterra story. It means a lot, and I mean a lot. Please continue to read my stories, and this is to all the rest of you guys too! Hope you guys like them as much as I like writing them for you!**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

Jaime Reyes A.K.A Blue Beetle P.O.V

Justice League Headquarters, 1: 43 Earth Time

My body aches, my legs are sore, but most of all, I feel useless. I couldn't save or protect the hero I was sent to protect, I abandoned him in sheer anger and now he's gone. I'll never forgive myself. "You don't have to think like that." I look up. Standing there is Martian Manhunter. "Y-you read my mind?" He nods and hovers over to me. "You were not expecting an attack from your fellow teammates, Starfire and Speedy. We we're not expecting you to fight a war. You did what you could, that is what matters." He tries to reassure me. I nod stiffly, and lie back down on my bed. My scarab pulses a deep blue slowly beside me. "You need rest." Martian Manhunter tells me. I lie back down onto my bed and close my eyes, visions of sugarplums dancing- wait no… Sorry. Visions of Green Arrow in my head… I fall asleep.

Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg P.O.V

Justice League Headquarters, 1: 45 Earth Time

"How is he?" I ask J'onn. "He's okay, but he still feels that it's his fault that we lost Green Arrow. He's a rookie and he wants to live up to the name of a member of the Justice League." I sigh. I feel bad for Blue. "We mustn't dwell on that. Right now we have more important things to talk about. I've spoken to all super hero teams around the world, and it seems we have a large number of missing members. Along with the JL members that are missing, along with Starfire and Speedy, and assuming they've already been mutated, we're up against a lot." I say, quite distressed. 'Who else is missing?" J'onn asks. "Well, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad from the Legion of Super Heroes are missing, Batgirl is gone, along with several Amazons, as Wonder Woman has reported. There are also many a villains that have gone missing. The Penguin, Captain Cold, Giganta, The Cheetah, Silver Banshee, Gorrila Grodd, Parasite and the most worrying, Lex Luthor…" J'onn looks down, thinking. "What are we going to do?" he murmurs. I've never seen him so distressed. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. The holo-screen shows the face of Rocket Red and in his arms, collapsed is Wildcat. "J'onn, come in! New York. Massive –bzzt- In –bzzt- HELP! –bzzt-." The last part is clear as day. "I'll read his mind." J'onn says. He stops for a moment then, he promptly collapses. "J'onn!" I holler. I run over and help him up. "We're in extreme trouble…" he says, "New York, is under attack. An invasion has begun."

Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg P.O.V

Justice League Headquarters, 2:01 Earth Time

"All task force members, New York is under attack, head to the extraction pad now!" I yell over the com. Soon, every task force member arrives, even Pat, though he still looks a bit shaken up. "New York is in progress of an invasion," I say, "Do what you must to defend the city!" I fly down. "J'onn, go down to my lab. I've been working on a security system for just this type of emergency. Good luck!" I say, before I'm whisked away along with the other on the extraction pad. I charge up my blaster, and we materialize in Central Park. The scene before me is absolute chaos. Pedestrians are being whisked away left and right by avian creatures, the same ones that Beast Boy extracted into our base. Immediately I leap into action. I look beside me and I see that Steel is beside me."Let's get 'em." I say. He nods and we charge. One creature comes at me immediately. It tries to dive-bomb me. I swerve to the side and blast it from behind. Another one gets me in a headlock, but gets pounded in the head by Steel. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see Rocket Red and Wildcat being carried away. "Cover me!" I tell Steel. "I need backup!" I call over the com. Red Tornado arrives beside me. "We have to save Red and Wildcat." Red Tornado nods and shoots a red funnel at one creature engulfing it. It tries to shoot him with its blaster, but since he's an android, it has no effect. I hear a crack and I know that Red Tornado has finished him off. I see a pair of limp bodies begin to fall. "One of them's Red! Go save him!" Red Tornado nods. I blast forward to try and reach Wildcat when suddenly I'm hit by a whizzing object that lodges into my armor. It's a batarang.

Sir Justin A.K.A Shining Knight P.O.V

New York City, 2:16 Earth Time

"'Tis is quite a battle." I say, watching as S.T.R.I.P.E fights alongside thee. "We must drive back these foul creatures, and fight for thy city!" I holler. I charge forward, slashing through the onslaught of enemies, with Sir Pat by my side. One creature tries to bite me, but I spin around, and slice him clean in half. "Nay, foul beast!" I smirk. Then suddenly, I hear a blood curdling cry. Standing there in front of me is fellow member Creeper. But he has been changed as well. "What have they done to thee, fellow knight?" I cry in outrage. But then, several more comrades show up. Vixen, Vigilante and others. The ultimate insult, and yet what can I do, I cannot hurt my fellow comrades. This battle is not going well.

Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg P.O.V

New York City, 2:32 Earth Time

"Die!" I hear as I whizz around. All I see is a blur of black leaping onto me. "Batgirl?" I shove her off and fly up. On the ground is around a dozen mutated assortments of heroes and villains. "All task force members regroup near me." I say through the com. I lower myself to the ground. "Hit 'em hard, but don't kill them, they're still our friends." We charge and I'm barraged by batarangs and rays and all sorts of other deadly things. I rush up to who I think is the weakest. No offense. I charge up to Batgirl and whip up a ferocious punch, but she simply catches it and judo flips me. "Ow," I say, rubbing my head, "Super strong mutants." I shake it off and run up again. This time, right before I make contact, I roll under her legs and blast her with an electrified net. It does the trick and she falls. I throw on a teleporter chip. "J'onn, I've got Batgirl, I'm sending her up in a net along with Lead and Tin." "Okay." J'onn says. Lead and Tin come over and they both disappear in a flash of light. I look around, and suddenly, I look lost. Almost everyone is down or wounded, and only Steel and the Metal Men stand. We're surrounded. "Let's go down fighting! J'onn, teleport and save who you can!" I run forward.

Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg P.O.V

New York City, 2:29 Earth Time

I run and throw teleport chips onto Rocket Red, Pat, Shining Knight and they are promptly whisked away. For some reason, I'm immediately attacked by Creeper, Vixen and Vigilante. I blast Creeper, stun Vixen, but Vigilante manages to kick me in the head. For some reason, I feel he got hurt more than me, because he begins to hop around, clutching his foot. Vixen comes up behind me with rhino abilities and launches me into the air and I land on the ground. I try to shoot, but my blaster has been broken. I'm doomed. Vixen charges at me and "BAM!" She falls to the ground, having been hit by Steels hammer, burying her halfway into the ground. Creeper leaps onto Steels back, but I use a quick burst of my laser to make him jump, at that point Steel hits him baseball style, launching him into the air. Then, suddenly, Steel falls to the ground, electricity running through him. Behind him is a mutated and smirking Lightning Lad. The Metal Men, they too are covered in million of avian creatures. "Oh, crud…" Suddenly, a bright light engulfs the ground and suddenly, dozens of rows of battle reay androids appear before my eyes. "My androids!" I say. "Yes, lucky you built them." J'onn tells me. They begin immediately to tear apart the avian creatures, freeing the Metal Men, where they are then teleported away. Then another being begins to materialize. 'Blue?" "Yep, imma make it up to Green Arrow." He begins to blast everything in sight. One android begins to repair my blaster. Several minutes later I'm blasting along with Blue Beetle, who created a sword with his other hand, and is slashing everything in sight, and blasting them if they are still moving. I've never seen him so ruthless. After another hour, finally, my androids had subdued several of the mutants. Some had fled, but that didn't matter though. We had several heroes back. "You did great." I pat Blue on the back. He smiles as we begin to dematerialize back into base.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you. Over 300 people have read this story alone, and it's a great feeling to know that so many of you took the time to read my stories. Thanks so much and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Fiction For The Ages**


End file.
